Petals of Memories
by animefreak245
Summary: On his first mission from coming back to Kohona, Sasuke goes on a S-class mission to help a village. Their princess is gone and things start going out of control. Now Sasuke has to take care of a mysterious girl with no memory and try to convince everyone to let him live. Now the Uchiha is in for the challenge of his life. Will he survive or did he find his downfall?
1. the mission

**Me: Hello this is Luna for this story. I know my last SasuLuna did not go very well at all but oh well. So I am going to restart this story in a whole different situation.**

**Sasuke: Why am I here again?**

**Me: (Smiles) I'm not telling you.**

**Sasuke: (Twitch)**

**Me: I always wanted to do that. I don't own Naruto! Please enjoy.**

**Sasuke: Just tell me…**

**Me: NO!**

**Sasuke: (Twitch)**

Sasuke's P.O.V

"Sasuke-kun, wait up!" Karen called. _Man this woman is so annoying._ She latched on to my arm like she always does. I didn't snatch my arm away. I don't feel like giving the effort to. "So do you want to give me an exclusive tour of this village that leads to your place?" I snatched my arm out from her.

"No." I stated slipping my arm out her grasp walking away. It's been two days since I returned back to the village hidden in the leaves. I killed Orochimaru about a week ago which was the same week he was going to take my body. It took me a while but I decided to come back here. I can't say it out loud but I actually missed this place. It really hasn't changed one bit. The Yakamana flower shop is still in business with Ino being the main employee, the ramen shop is going well with Naruto always being there, and like always there are always fan girls following me around like homeless puppies.

"SASUKE-KUN WE LOVE YOU!" The fan girls screeched. Karen glared at them making the girls back off. _At least she's good for something._ I ignored them walking up to Naruto.

"Sup Teme? Still have those girls chasing you around I see." He teased.

"Hn."

"What's with you and that word? You never stop saying 'hn' no matter how much you are gone."

"What ever." He was about to say something else when a voice interrupted him.

"Come on Sasuke. Lighten up will ya? This is a new life for you!" I looked at him seeing his idiot smile. I can't argue with him about that new life crap. I just don't understand what I am doing here yet. Tsunade doesn't trust a word I say. Not that I can blame her of course, I've been gone for over four years. All I could think of was coming back here though. After all this time I still feel like this place is my home. I was just surprised that Tsunade convinced the ANBU to let me stay alive. I guess saving Naruto and killing that snake does have its upsides.

"You're so annoying."

"You never change do you Uchiha?" We turned around to see Sakura. She has changed over the years unlike the dobe. Her pink hair has been grown out again to her mid back, she has grown to a little shorter than me, and she also is one of the top medical ninjas the world has ever seen. At least that's what I've heard anyway. The main change has been that she practically hates my guts for leaving them. Through my feelings still haven't changed towards her, I like her as a teammate and that's it. The dobe doesn't seem to have that stupid fantasy crush on her that we knew wouldn't last. At least he won't annoy us with his stupid flirting. Today Sakura has her hair up in pig tails, she is wearing her usual red Haruno sleeveless shirt, black shorts, and the usual ninja sandals. "Where's your team?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because there is something I need to talk to them about."

"Tell me." I demanded in my best serious voice. She rolled her eyes at me throwing me a scroll. I looked down at it seeing a very familiar seal on it. It's a seal I have only seen on special occasions. I looked back up to her. "This is…"

"Yeah. You guys got a S-Class mission."

At the Hokage's Office…

"There has been an attack on the village hidden in the Blossoms," Tsunade started. "There are a lot of people missing including the princess. Unfortunately we don't have any of their names or pictures since they were all burned in the attack and there is too much things going on for anyone to even think about the name of the princess right now. You all need to help search for survivors, help heal them, and if there is anyone roaming outside the village bring them here automatically. We don't need another attack."

"Why would they attack such a small village? You know besides the princess." Sakura asked.

"It actually is _because_ of the princess. This might be a little shocking to all of you since we just found this out ourselves. She is the ten tailed." Everyone went silent. There is such thing as a ten tailed demon? Everyone always thought that Naruto was the last demon being the nine tailed. I would have probably heard of this girl before when I was away. Yet not one person had ever mentioned the Land Hidden in the Blossoms before so I wouldn't hear of this princess. It's too bad that we don't have a photo of the girl. It would have helped identifying her. Knowing the princesses I have seen it shouldn't be too hard to find her.

"What exactly happened?" Juugo asked.

"They were in the middle of the coordination when they were suddenly attacked by men in a black cloak with red clouds. As far as we know Sasori, Kisame, and Itachi were there. There were other members but we don't have much information. In the middle of the fight there was a huge explosion. After that no one saw the princess. About an hour later they left leaving a lot of damage. As far as we know there is about thirty people missing."

"How many dead or injured?" Sakura asked.

"Twelve dead and fifty three injured." Tsunade stated. "That's why you and Hinata are going with Team Taka. Since all their medicine we destroyed they can only survive for so long. Do you understand your mission?"

"Yes!" All of us said at the same time.

"Sakura is the leader of this mission. Team Taka this mission will show if we should really keep you here. Now go!" Everyone left besides me. "Uchiha, I said get ready. You should know not to disobey me when you're still on trail."

"I know," I stated. "There is something I want to know."

An hour later…

"Hurry up Karen," Sakura ordered hoping on the branches as fast as she can. "We have to get there before there are any more deaths!" Sakura glared at me. I never thought I would see her hate me so much. Then again I didn't expect her to go back to normal after everything I've done. "Did you seriously had to get someone as useless as her?"

"I can hear you!" Karen yelled. Sakura rolled her eyes again speeding up.

"Karen," I started. "Shut up." I matched Sakura's speed putting my ANBU mask on. The last thing Tsunade wants is for people to see who I am on this mission since it's so important. All of us have masks so it won't look too suspicious. In the distance I can see smoke although it does look for away. It will be about another half an hour before we arrive so Sakura told us to be on high alert for anyone.

Getting closer to the village I can already see that it was no ordinary attack. The trees we started to hop on were broken and weak. Almost all of them have burn marks if they weren't on fire still. The walls that started to appear is crumbing to huge pieces. The watch towers on top of the walls look like they were torn off and were laying on the ground. And the ground turned from the green grass to black ash.

_Is this really Itachi's work?_

**Me: Hope you liked this chapter! It's going to get better I promise. Now please review cause that would make me so happy if you did. Now I must say this like always NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! I will accept advise but I don't need any whining babies complaining about stupid crap. I do have a short temper. Now please promise me that you guys will read more chapters. I would love it if you did. Anyway I love you guys so much!**


	2. the mysterious girl

**Me: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a month but don't worry I will make it worth the wait. So please enjoy. I don't own Naruto only the OC.**

"Alright, we are about fifteen minutes away from the entrance of the village. It's time to split up." Sakura instructed as we all stop on a huge branch. So far we haven't seen anything but destruction. Due to the huge wall I seriously doubt we will find many people out as far as we were before. Now that we are closer to the village we should be seeing a lot of people soon. "Keep your eyes out for anything or especially anyone. If you find anyone bring them back to the leaf village."

"Sakura," Juugo started. "Why don't we just bring them back to their own village?"

"Because we don't know if there will be another attack and right now they are vulnerable so bringing them to the leaf will be a lot easier."

"When you get back to the village Tsunade has people on standby to replace your place." Hinata explained a little quietly. I've realized since she got back she isn't stuttering as much, she is probably trying to build up her confidence around Naruto. "Once everything is done we are going to have to set a perimeter along the wall so we can protect the village till they get back on their feet."

"How will we know if we find the princess?" Suigetsu asked. I slapped the back of his head. He looked at me scratching his head "What did I say?"

"You can tell easily if she is the princess you moron." I said. "The attack happened during the coordination ceremony so she is probably wearing a big dress with a bunch of jewels."

"Focus guys!" Sakura yelled. "If they are critically injured tell us through the units. We will be there as soon as possible. If we are busy with our own stuff we will instruct you what to do. Is that understood?"

"Yes!" All of us yelled before we went our separate ways. Sakura, Karen, and Hinata are taking a direct path to the village but Hinata seems to be going in a diagonal way. Suigetsu and Juugo went towards to wall while I started to go deeper into the forest.

It took about two minutes before voices started flowing through the unit. It seems that they are mostly finding people in groups. Hinata has been called over to Suigetsu to heal some guy with an amputated arm. Sakura found some guy with a hole in his chest and a girl who is about to give birth. Karen is fixing up the guy while Sakura works on helping out the girl. I haven't found anyone like I thought. No one could possibly be thrown this far unless they were standing on the bomb. If that was true I would be surrounded by human parts.

Before I could think of anything else I heard something. I stopped in my tracks looking towards where the noise came. I pressed the button on my unit slowly trying to see if I can hear it again.

"Anyone copy," I said in my unit.

"I copy," Hinata's voice said back.

"I hear something. I am going to check it out."

"Be careful. Ten-four." I started rushing over towards the noise being extra careful. I stopped seeing a girl passed out on the ground near a bloody rock. Blood poured out of her head like a river soaking the ground. She is covered in many deep cuts and a kunai is sticking out of her back. I looked around before running to her. I pressed my fingers on her neck feeling that her pulse is getting slower by the second. I leaned down smelling the kunai quickly smelling poison. I quickly pressed my fingers on the unit.

"Any copy!"

"I copy," Hinata said once again.

"I have a girl, blood spitting out of her head by impact of a rock, deep cuts, and kunai stuck out of her back that's covered in poison. I need someone that can get to me quickly. I'm nearby the trail and I can hear some kind of a river. Can anyone come?"

"I am sorry I can't." Hinata said.

"Sorry babe, the forehead freak is making me stay with her." Karen growled. I rolled my eyes at the 'babe' comment.

"I can't either so you are going to have to do this by yourself," Sakura stated. She gave me a list of instructions before she had to go. I looked at the girl before I started. She has long white hair that goes to her knees wearing a blue shirt and skirt. _How did she get all the way here?_ I slowly pulled the kunai out of her back when all of a sudden her eyes fluttered open. She looked over at me. Her eyes widened as she looked at me. She tried to scream but couldn't for some reason. She moved her head looking very scared.

"She's in shock." I commented through my unit.

"Of seeing you I bet. I am always in shock whenever I do." Karen flirted.

"Stop flirting you two. Sasuke just slightly hit the back of the neck. Not too hard though or else you'll kill her." I did as she said knocking her out.

Hours later at the leaf village hospital…

"She will be just fine Sasuke," Tsunade stated giving me a pat on the shoulder. "She is lucky you were there. If you arrived ten minutes later it would have been too late for her. I am sure you know this doesn't mean that I trust you yet." I stood in silence looking at the girl laying down in the hospital bed. Her wounds are now healed properly and she is breathing through the tube because the kunai that was launched in her back blocked her air. At least that's what Sakura told me when I was working on that part of the injuries.

"Name?" I asked not taking my eyes off of the girl.

"We don't know who she is. No one is able to identify her and she isn't the princess. As far as we know the princess has black hair instead of white. One thing is for sure is she is was running away from the explosion. Question is what else she was running from? There were two explosions before the main attack which was to break the wall. There were only a couple people who were lucky enough to run off during the main attack. Although her being where you said she was, she must have been running from something that would have killed her. She probably tripped and fell on the rock making the attacker think she was dead. Just in case he put the kunai in her back. It almost paralyzed her but it did cause some damage. She will be in some physical therapy for a couple weeks. Other than that we don't know anything about her."_ Well at least I know why she couldn't move when she started freaking out. I still don't get why she was doing that._

"Hn." I walked away from the room not giving either of them a single glance. I walked through the streets not caring about people's whispering. I knew I needed to clear my head. There has been too much weird things going on today. I walked to the old training camp before I let my thoughts take over. _Itachi must have needed some other reason to cause so much damage. Even if Itachi was able to do a lot of damage there is no way he could almost destroy a village. A whole clan of course, he's proven that already. None of this makes any sense. And that face she made when she saw me, why was she so scared? I can't get that image out of my head._

**Me: I hope you guys liked this chapter! It's mostly introductory stuff but the next one will be better! I promise it will be! Anyway please review and NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! I love you guys!**


	3. Silent Name

**Me: Hey you guys! I am so happy that you guys liked the story so far! Anyway I am not going to talk that much so please enjoy the story! I don't own Naruto unfortunately but I do own Luna!**

A week later Sakura's P.O.V:

"You can do it," I encouraged the girl Sasuke found. Today is the first day of her physical therapy since she came here. Right now she is holding on to the wooden rails looking at her feet angrily. Her face is poured in sweat and her muscles are tightened as hard as they could be. "Just focus on pouring your energy throughout your feet." Her face grew tighter but nothing else happened. Her grip on the rails tightened turning them as white as her hair. I walked over to her putting my hand on hers. She looked at me sadly like she was about to cry. "It's okay, I don't expect you to get it on the first try. These kinds of things take time. We will make sure you walk again; I can promise that for sure." Hinata came in right after I finished with a soft smile on her face.

"I am sorry to interrupt but we finished prepping the bath for you." She said to the girl. The girl nodded before taking my hand to help her back in her wheelchair. A nurse appeared behind Hinata before coming towards me. The nurse nodded before taking the girl away closing the door behind them. I sighed in agony sitting in the chair behind me getting Hinata's attention.

"Nothing?" She asked sitting in the chair next to me. Hinata always cheers me up whenever I feel as bad as I do right now. There is no way I could ever talk to anyone else about this.

"As expected," I answered. "She hasn't said a word ever since she's arrived. I decided to show a picture of Sasuke to her and she didn't even flinch at it. I think that after Sasuke knocked her out it caused high grade amnesia for some reason."

"Doesn't it seem odd that when Sasuke found her she was freaking out?" _That is weird, if Sasuke had his mask on like he said then she shouldn't have that kind of reaction. _

"It is odd especially since Sasuke had his mask on when he rescued her. I hate to suggest this but maybe we should try an experiment." Hinata's expression turned from sorrow to curious.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe there is something we are missing. If we put Sasuke back in his anbu uniform there could be a chance that she could remember something. Although it could also worsen her condition if we do proceed with it." After that, a disturbing silence eloped the room.

The next day…

"You need a name," I cheered looking at the girl sitting in her hospital bed. Today she seemed a little bit worn out from yesterday so I decided to cancel the physical therapy session not wanting to worsen her already fragile condition. The girl looked at me with her usual blank face not saying a word like usual. "Since I know it's hard for you to talk yet let's just choose a name at random. We had everyone who has seen you write down a name they think would fit you so it's not one sided." I pulled out the small deck of index cards holding them face down spread out. "I had one of my friends who didn't participate shuffle the cards so it would only be your decision. Choose when you are ready."

She looked at me with that glassy expression before looking at the cards in my hands. She looked at them all before looking at a specific one near the middle of the deck. She didn't move her eyes off it for some reason. Her hand shakily reached for it before grabbing barley grasping the card. She pulled it out waiting for me to put down the deck on her nightstand. I took it from her gently, flipping it over so I can read it. I looked at her with a bright smile on my face.

"Congratulations. Your new name till we figure out your real one is…Luna! What do you think of it?" To my surprise she gave me a soft smile that would have be invisible to anyone else.

"I think that it fits you perfectly if you want my opinion." Tsunade's voice said behind me. I practically jumped out of my seat not realizing she came in. She walked over to us standing right next to where I am sitting. "It's a pleasure to meet you Luna. Now I can finally introduce myself properly. My name is Hokage Tsunade and you are being taken care of by my best student. I trained her myself so I should know."

"Lady Tsunade, not that I am not flattered by your visit but why are you here?" I asked curiously. _Hopefully she isn't having me go on another sake run._

"I was looking through the records and besides the physical therapy she is good to go. But I don't want Miss. Luna to live by herself so I was wondering if you two would like to be roommates."

"I wouldn't mind but…" I looked at Luna who seemed to have a blank face once again. I put my hand on hers making her look at me. "Would you like to live with me till you get better? I have an extra room in my apartment and food you can eat. And whenever I am at work my friends can visit you till I get back. What do you say?" She looked at my hand then back at me. She opened her mouth like she wanted to say something before she closed it again. She nodded slowly in response.

"Great," Tsunade said. "I'll get her papers ready and she will be ready to head on home tonight! I'll make sure to check on your progress throughout the next few weeks." Tsunade left and I looked at Luna who seemed a little depressed.

"You know you don't have to live with me if you don't want to." She looked at me surprised shaking her head. I can tell she is not saying she doesn't want to live with me. I know that look way too well since I used to use it more than enough. "Okay, well if there is anything you need then you can let me know however you want. Hinata, Tsunade, and I are here for you. So is everyone else in the village believe it or not." She opened her mouth like she wanted to speak again. "You don't have to push yourself. You'll get your voice back in no time." She closed her mouth once again giving me another soft smile.

**Me: So how did you guys like it? I hope you did and I am trying my best to update more things are happening than before so I am trying to find enough free time to write. Please review unless it's a flame. NO FLAMES OR I WILL FLAME YOU! I love you guys so much!**


	4. movement and eyes

**Me: Hello everyone! Great reviews so far and I love you all for it! Anyways I hope you like this chapter as well. I don't own Naruto but I do own Luna because Luna is my own character! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

The following night Sakura's P.O.V…

"So over here will be your room," I told Luna walking through the house. I turned on the light showing her the dark purple room. It's not much besides a queen sized bed that has an extra dark purple comforter on it, a white dresser and night stand, and a white closet. "Sorry it's all purple. Ino stays over here every so often so I told her to take up this room and she decided to decorate it a little. But the bathroom is right next door, kitchen is down the hall and it's always stuffed with food. Every room in here is open to you. There are plenty of books in my room if you want to read. If not then there is always calling up Ino real quick. But I put the contacts on the fridge if you need to call anyone. And if you still can't talk just give us three taps."

Luna said nothing but nodded her head as usual. She wheeled her way into the room looking around piece by piece. Today Hinata decided to braid Luna's hair and she has it off to her right shoulder. I lent her one of night gowns so she wouldn't be stuck in that terrible hospital gown. I gave her my pink gown, its knee length with the straps about three fingers thick. She turned to me nodding her head once again in thanks. I pulled her wheelchair away from the curtains and to the bed.

"It's no problem at all. Now I'll be here at eight to get you up." She nodded as I helped her into the plush purple bed and threw the sheets over her body. She closed her eyes quickly going to sleep. I couldn't help but to study her face. She seems so peaceful like she never went through the tragedy only last week. I wonder where her family is, they sure should be worried right now. Does she even have a family? I wish I could know but I have to be patient. That's what Luna deserves.

Two weeks later…

"Fantastic," Ino cheered.

"Absolutly amazing," Hinata cried.

"I'm so proud of you," I yelled hugging Luna. It's been two weeks since she's came here and she finally is able to walk with a cane. She is still really slow but at least she is actually walking. She would have been unable to walk to a lot longer if she didn't practice behind my back** (A.N: I know it's unrealistic but please go with me on this! I am not stupid to think it takes two weeks for this to happen it's just I need this to go on quickly)**. I realized it a week into her coming to my house that she was pushing herself to the maximum limit when I found her past out in my in-home therapy room. I didn't want to stop her so I always waited till I thought it was a good time till I told her it was time to go back to bed.

Today Luna is wearing a dark purple v-neck dress that is knee length. The dress is a little fitted with the bottom flaring out. The v-neck is not that deep per Luna's opinion. Ino tried to get her to wear something more revealing but Luna kept trying to get away from her. Once I got Ino away from Luna we agreed that there shouldn't be any deep v's. Today we put her hair up in a braided bun with her bangs pinned to the side. Her shoes are a nice purple flat since she obviously can't wear heels at the moment. Ino had bought Luna a whole entire wardrobe a couple days ago knowing I have been lending her a bunch of my clothes. Luna loves them so there was no need to argue on getting her so many clothes.

"We need to celebrate," Tenten said. "What do you think Luna? Want to go hang out with the boys? They were talking about going to the ramen shop not long from here later on tonight." Luna shook her head like she always did. Still two weeks later she hasn't spoke one word which doesn't surprise me. She has been so focused on getting her legs moving.

"You know this could be good exercise since you haven't moved your legs in a while," Hinata stated. I can tell that she is bringing out her mischievous side. She rarely shows it but when she does only I could tell because I know for a fact she wouldn't do this unless she thought that it was completely deserved. Luna looked down and nodded agreeing to the little trip.

"Awesome," Ino cheered. "And don't worry we won't let the boys touch you. Or in Naruto's case, trick you into paying for his ramen." Everyone but Luna laughed knowing our idiot friend. Ino is wearing a tight fitted black dress that is a lot more revealing but doesn't show much.

"Trust me," Hinata calmly said to our new friend. "He really isn't that bad of a guy. He is actually very sweet. The person I worry about it Rock Lee because of what happened with Sakura the first time they met." I shivered at the disgusting memory of that fateful day. Hinata is wearing a light blue shirt with white pants.

"Oh man, that was hysterical! He went on about you for over three weeks just for that one day. Oh and Hinata. I know you like Naruto, but he is still an idiot," Tenten laughed. She is wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top with torn up blue jeans.

"That's for sure," I said. Today I am wearing a dark pink shirt with black boot cut jeans. We all have been thinking that we would be going out today with the guys. Of course if this didn't happen there was no way I would go to the party. I wouldn't want her to stay here all alone. I already spend enough time away from her as is. "Just remember you need to keep a hold of the cane or else you won't be able to stand. This is only temporary but I know it must bother you riding in that chair for so long. Okay?" Luna nodded grabbing her cane from the wall next to her before shakily standing up.

"So ready to go?" All of us nodded before heading out. We walked through the dark streets of Kohona listening to Ino rant on about how lazy Shikamaru is. It's quite warm tonight since it's still early in the night. Few people roamed the streets mostly heading to one of the few pubs in the area. We walked into the ramen shop seeing all the boys sitting on the stools talking to each other clearly not realizing we arrived.

"Hey bone-heads," I cheered. The boys stopped talking and looked at us. Most of the boys cheered while the emotionally nonexistent boys just gave us slim acknowledgement. I couldn't help but notice that there was one in particular chicken-butt head guy is missing. "I want to formally introduce you to our new friend Luna!" Luna gave a soft smile bowing before Naruto ran up to her face with the big stupid grin on his face.

"Hey my name is Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage," He yelled a million miles per hour like always. "I can't believe we haven't met yet! It's been a while since you've been here and you haven't visited me? How can you live without seeing me for that long? I mean come on!" Throughout the rant Luna help her hands up onto his chest trying to block him from getting any closer to her. Near the end she looked at me with a terrified expression on her face like she just saw a ghost or in this case a babbling idiot.

"Stop it moron! She didn't want to hang out with boys till she got comfortable!" He looked at me shocked before he smiled.

"Are you kidding me? I am one of the best people to hang out with when someone gets comfortable!" Everyone left at the irony since he is making our new friend very uncomfortable. I was about to punch his head when someone else did it for me. I turned to see the last person to join the party.

"You are annoying," He said walking in wearing his black v-neck tee shirt and jeans with chains on the buckles. His hair is the same as usual hiding some earphones in his ears **(A.N: I know it's not the time period but please work with me here)** I would say he looked hot if I was the little girl I was before. He looked at me with a questioning look. I pointed to behind me knowing that during the commotion she hid behind my back scared. I turned a little bit trying to see her face but only saw the snowy white hair. Her grip on my shirt is really tight but looser than I thought it would being that she just met Naruto.

"Luna, you can come on out." I said calmly like I am talking to a little girl. "You have one other person to meet. And don't worry he isn't like that moron." It took her a second before she lifted up her head over my arm to see my old friend. I observed Sasuke's reaction seeing his eyes opened up just for a second that no one else noticed. I looked back over to Luna seeing her memorizing his features like he's some sort of statue. Once she got to his head I saw them connect eyes. Just for a second it was peaceful.

Then all hell broke loose.

Luna let go of me trying to dart for the emergency exit but was too slow for me. I grabbed her hand that is holding the cane as fast as I could without trying to scare her without success. She threw her arm around throwing her cane away. She automatically fell down onto the floor and hitting her head on the ramen bar in the process. She automatically knocked out on the floor with the whole room in silence. I turn to Sasuke seeing his eyes as confused as everyone else. I grabbed his collar making him look at me.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

**Me: How did you guys like it? I know it's mostly descriptive stuff but it is the beginning of the story so please bear with me. I like putting a lot of dialogue in my stories. I was debating if I should put the ending in here but I was like "Why not?" because I am so cool like that *laughs* yeah right, I'm a total dork. Any way please review, NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**


End file.
